


without any strings attached

by wonderwall_mp4



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, They talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: already tired of trying to recall when it all fell aparti just want to love you, to love you, to love you well
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	without any strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> they make me feel a lot.
> 
> best read while listening to two by sleeping at last

Ruby didn’t know where they were, what city they were in that night. She couldn’t remember. All she could think of was the dimly blinking red light of the alarm, which blurred and melted in front of her eyes after she read 12; an ungodly amount of blankets piled on top of her (all Liv’s fault); and the gentle vibration of Liv snoring against her shoulder. One more thing Ruby knew was that she should sleep, but she was used to going to bed late and peace didn’t feel normal to her. After the chaos of the past two years, the idea that she could climb into bed and find Liv waiting there for her with her big, goofy smile and eyes full of love again after so long just seemed foreign.

Ruby was so close to falling asleep when Liv jolted awake with a gasp. Ruby first felt annoyance, then a wave of guilt- it wasn’t Liv’s fault she woke up. Ruby wanted to ask what was wrong. It was the least she could do. Liv didn’t move other than the initial jolt, she just pressed herself into Ruby’s chest like usual, trying to ground herself, and Ruby gave her a squeeze, reminding her that they were there together and not in whatever nightmare-land she’d returned from. Liv had nightmares often. Her brain was so active during the day that it was no wonder it was the same at nighttime. Ruby’s throat constricted at the idea of Liv not having anyone there to hold her when she woke up from a bad dream.

“Do you want to talk about it?” murmured Ruby, a few moments later, after Liv had stopped breathing quite so hard.

Liv was all of a sudden mute. After a second, she shook her head. She normally jumped at the chance to tell Ruby about her dreams- she’d said once that saying them aloud made them less scary, that it helped her distance herself from them if she told it to Ruby like a story from a long time ago. But she didn’t seem to want to say anything now, which meant Ruby knew exactly what dream she had. The only time Liv didn’t tell Ruby her dreams was when Ruby was the one giving her nightmares.

Ruby knew when her and Liv got back together, after Ruby had stabbed her in the back, that her consequences would be having to live with what she’d done to Liv for the rest of their lives. But no matter how many times it happened, Ruby felt unbearably sick every time she saw those consequences in Liv, whether it was nightmares, joint therapy sessions, flinching when she was touched unexpectedly, or otherwise. 

It took everything in Ruby not to pry. She knew that wasn’t what she needed. “I’m here, okay?” she said, trying to keep her voice level, but it broke regardless. Liv tilted her chin up to meet her gaze, and there were tears in her eyes. “That person’s not me anymore. Hey,” she urged when Liv looked down. “You changed me.”

A tear fell down Liv’s cheek. “How do I know, Rue?”

Ruby sighed, reaching out to brush her tears away. “You don’t.” 

“Then why should I trust you?” Despite the things she was saying, she didn’t pull away, and Ruby wrapped her arms around Liv’s waist gently, pulling her closer. Liv rested her head against Ruby’s chest and let out a sigh that thrummed through her entire body.

“Because I love you more than anything,” said Ruby, quietly. “We’re a team, Liv. Not just at work, but in life. I’ll apologize as many times as it takes.”

Liv went quiet. “Then do it,” she said finally.

“I’m sorry.”

Liv went silent again, the kind of silence that ached from the inside out. Ruby could feel her breaths ghosting across her collarbones as they steadily returned to normal speed. Finally she said, “I love you. So much. I just can’t-“

“Stop having nightmares?” Ruby finished for her. “I understand.”

“I forgive you, of course I do, definitely I do.” Liv’s voice was low, monotone, thick like she was trying not to burst into tears. “I’m just still healing.”

“I understand,” said Ruby again.

“I think I will be, always.”

Ruby reached up with one hand, running her fingers tenderly through Liv’s silver hair, cradling Liv’s head to her chest. “And I’ll be here.”

Liv sniffled, then pressed a kiss into the crook of Ruby’s neck. “I’m sorry everything isn’t normal.”

“I definitely think that’s more my fault,” said Ruby, and Liv let out a laugh hoarse from sleep. “As long as you’re here I don’t care about anything else.”

“Anything?” Ruby felt Liv’s head tilt upwards. 

“Anything,” Ruby said. “More than anything, more than wrestling or any of that stuff, my dream is you, Liv.”

Liv didn’t respond at first. What could you say to that? But Ruby finally felt at peace with herself. She knew she had to say it, so she did, and she meant it with everything she had.

“Rue,” Liv whispered. “I-“ Ruby leaned down to kiss her, and Liv reached up to wrap her arms around Ruby’s neck, tangling their legs together. Liv’s lips were salty, but smiling softly. “Thank you,” she murmured against Ruby’s lips, the vibrations of her breath sending tingles down Ruby’s arms and up her spine.

“Go back to bed, Liv,” Ruby said, pressing another kiss to her forehead. “We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Liv nosed her way closer into Ruby’s arms, fitting like a puzzle piece, and Ruby felt at home.

Just before she dropped off again, Liv let out a sleepy “Rue?” At Ruby’s affirmative noise, she murmured into Ruby’s chest, “You’re my dream too.”

Ruby felt her heart swell with love. She couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah? Is it a good dream?”

“Not a nightmare. You aren’t my nightmare, not really,” Liv said, sounding deep in thought. “I think the only reason I have bad dreams about that day is because I’m scared of losing you forever, like I thought I did then.”

“You can’t get rid of me,” promised Ruby, and Liv laughed into her chest. 

“Wouldn’t want to.” Liv kissed Ruby three times along the cut of her jaw, each one softer than the last. Ruby leaned into her touch. Liv had a talent for saying the most beautiful things in so few words. “I don’t even want to sleep right now.”

“Why’s that?” asked Ruby.

“When I sleep I miss you too much,” Liv sighed, and Ruby let out a small chuckle.

“You’re lying.”

“Am not!”

“Are too, you don’t even know what’s going on when you’re asleep.”

Agree to disagree,” yawned Liv. “Night, Rue.”

“Goodnight, Liv,” laughed Ruby, settling back against the love of her life, feeling safe and warm, and feeling like they were really getting better for the first time in a long time.

Life was just a long process of healing, and they were living. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: rulivya  
> tumblr: transmazikeen  
> instagram: evechloes


End file.
